


The New Breaking Point

by DraceDomino



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bulges, Creampie, Crying, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Shame, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: As soon as Lapis and Peridot reformed after the Diamonds shattered them, Lapis held out her arms expecting her old love to run into them. Instead, Peridot ran right past...and into Bismuth's embrace.Now, they've been fucking nonstop while Lapis sits in her room crying. She made plenty of mistakes and treated Peridot poorly, and now...she has to pay for it.





	The New Breaking Point

The New Breaking Point  
-by Drace Domino

“Oh my stars, you’re huge! Hnnnng, you’re going to shatter me!”

“Ha! You always say that, and you always take it just fine!”

The voices coming from the living room weren’t even making an attempt to be subtle, and each word made Lapis coil her arms around her knees even tighter. As she sat in the dark of her temporary bedroom at the Crystal Gems’ home, her back was pressed to the door and she remained silent within the darkness. That flimsy door did nothing to stop the horrible noises - the sound of the couch squeaking and creaking underneath the combined weight of two gems, the desperately soaked sounds of flesh hitting flesh in the most moist of fashions, and those voices. Those voices that made Lapis tense in sorrow and grief, those voices that made the already solemn gem cry even more and dig her teeth against her bottom lip until it ached.

“Yes, yes! It’s never been this good before!” Peridot’s voice rose high and sharp, and while her shrillness used to irritate Lapis, these days it only stung. Long gone were the days of her wailing through the barn hoping they could watch Camp Pining Hearts together, calling out for the other homeworld outcast in a bid for some companionship. Maybe if Lapis had been kinder to her back then she wouldn’t be sobbing into her knees right now...maybe if she had treated Peridot like she deserved, then that shrill voice would’ve been singing her praises instead. “How is it even possible you’re so big?! You’re the most magnificent Bismuth your colony ever cast!”

“You got a way with words, Peridot!” Bismuth’s voice followed, sounding as confident and jovial as ever. Bismuth had a way of being almost unreasonably kind and cheerful-sounding, even when she was doling out immeasurable pain to the terraforming gem on the other side of the door. “But right now, I’d sure like to put that little mouth of yours to better use!”

“Ha! Wonderful idea!” Peridot didn’t hesitate for a second, and behind the door Lapis’ fingers tightened against her knees just as another slow tear slid down her cheek. One of many of that evening - one of countless hundreds since she and Peridot had reformed in the aftermath of the Diamonds’ attack. Those fleeting few seconds after returning to a physical form were the last time that Lapis was happy. She and Peridot had reformed as true Crystal Gems with their own looks reflecting their allegiance, and it was only natural for Lapis to assume that they could pick up where they left off. Before she uprooted the barn...before she abandoned Peridot and every friend she had ever had. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case, and the memory of Peridot reforming only to run into Bismuth’s arms was as fresh in Lapis’ mind as ever with the gem’s high pitched voice crying through the beachhouse. “Making me clean your impressive thrust stump with my mouth! How wonderfully dominant of y-mmmphh!”

It should’ve given comfort to Lapis to know Peridot would be quiet for a while, but it only caused her to sob harder. The blue gem’s face dropped to her knees as she coiled in pain there in the darkness - without Peridot’s enthusiastic screams of joy, she was forced to focus on everything else. The gagging. The moaning. The satisfied sighs from Bismuth that Lapis still felt were stolen from her. Peridot...Peridot was hers.

Or at least, she used to be.

It was with a heavy heart that Lapis started to push herself up to her feet, wobbling once she did so as she braced a hand against the doorknob. Her face was lined with tears that ran as freely as the water she could so easily control, though in this case such power eluded her. With half-narrowed eyes Lapis first gazed to the closed and curtained window in her bedroom, and staring long enough she could just barely tell that it was daylight out, a daylight she had made a conscious effort from hitting her eyes in days.

How long had she been closed in her room? It was hard to say. But every time she stepped foot out of it, it only...everything only hurt worse. The slender and beautiful gem took a deep sigh that slowly flowed through her, and with a sorrowful glance turned to face her door. She needed to step out. She needed to ask them - beg them - to keep it down. Maybe if they did, she could finally get a little sleep.

 

The door to Lapis’ bedroom creaked open, and no one in the living room bothered to look up. Bismuth seemed pretty content lounging in the dead center of the Crystal Gem’s couch, one arm braced against the backrest and the other stretched forward towards her lap. She had a bemused expression on her face with a simple smile, and seemed like she didn’t even notice the other gem enter the room. Peridot didn’t look up...mostly because she wasn’t able to, and couldn’t even if she desired it. 

The first thing Lapis saw of her former friend was Peridot’s feet high in the air, followed by her rump sticking straight up. She was dangling in the air with her head face-down in Bismuth’s lap, her nose pressed flat, her mouth stretched wide around a massive blue cock, and her throat and belly bulging from the weight of it. It was the sort of insertion that wouldn’t of been possible if a gem’s body was the same as a human’s, and even now it looked almost comical - a tiny little gem impaled by the mouth on a cock that was practically half her size. Bismuth was holding a hand around Peridot’s slender waist but it was clear that it wasn’t to hold Peridot steady so much as it was to keep her moving. Slow, methodical strokes of Bismuth’s hand pushed and pulled Peridot along the length of her cock, using the smaller gem more as a masturbation tool than a lover.

Peridot’s hungry moans filled the air as well as the noise of intensely wet sucking and slurping, and Lapis couldn’t help but see between the green gem’s lifted thighs Peridot’s pussy was absolutely soaked. Ribbons of nectar and Bismuth’s precum were webbed between them, the ropes of which bounced up and down as the mighty blacksmith used her as an oral cocksleeve. Peridot’s wiggling toes and trembling thighs were bad enough to see, and the sound of her grunting and her disgusting slurping ached Lapis to her core, but the smell...the smell was easily the worst.

The entire living room of the Crystal Gem’s beach house carried the scent of depraved gem fucking. They had been at this for days without rest, and the aroma of it was dense in the room. Lapis bit her bottom lip and braced herself through it as she started to approach, padding barefoot while still wearing that new Crystal Gem design she had been so proud of upon reforming. The baggy pants, the tight fitting top that left her back-facing gem exposed...she had felt like a hero when she first emerged in it, but her approach that evening was anything but heroic. It was meek. Submissive. Broken. Soon she stood within a few feet of the primal display of passion, and she averted her eyes towards a corner of the couch unoccupied by horny gems as she spoke. Her voice was weak, timid, and obviously one to appeal to their sympathies rather than make her presence known in bold fashion.

“...can...can you...can you please...keep it down…” Lapis let the words quiver from her tongue, a stark contrast to the gem she used to be. There was a time that she had kept the mighty Jasper subdued through her sheer force of will alone - a ferocity that had been tempered by centuries in isolation. A week of listening to Bismuth violently fuck the gem that used to love her; however, had weakened her like the mirror never could. “...please. I’m...I’m trying to sleep.”

Peridot didn’t even attempt to look up, and it wasn’t even obvious she had heard Lapis at all. She simply continued to giggle and slurp and ride up and down on Bismuth’s cock, her tiny hands pressing to the larger gem’s thighs to keep her moving back and forth. There were moans, slurps, even a few greedy snickers - Peridot was always a glutton for attention, and she was getting plenty of it in a way she never did with Lapis. Bismuth was a bit more attentive to the newcomer’s request, and she lifted a brow casually to cast a look in Lapis’ direction. Her voice carried a simple statement, and it carried not a trace of sympathy for the tears on the other gem’s face.

“We’re gems. We don’t don’t need to sleep.” She offered simply, just before reaching her other hand forward and wrapping it around Peridot’s waist, as well. She had a twofold grip on the slammer gem now, and was thrusting into her harder and more viciously, even as she pushed Peridot’s squealing face against her lap. Despite Lapis’ desire to look away she couldn’t just ignore the panicked noises of her former friend, and she paid the price for that concern - a long glance at how Peridot’s belly was bulging from the weight of Bismuth’s cock, and another glance at how utterly soaked her tiny green pussy was. Lapis stared, openly, a whimpering expression on her face before Bismuth’s words stole her attention again. “The fuck you want to sleep for?”

“I...I...I like it.” Lapis murmured in response, and looked back to the brute that had taken the prize she once turned away. In truth, she liked sleep because it took her mind away. She didn’t have to be sad. She didn’t have to cry. It was a chance for her to forget about the agony of watching the gem she loved get brutally fucked nonstop by this titan of a blacksmith. She could never admit as much, even if it was apparent from the pain written across her face. “...please. I just want to get some sleep.”

“Ha! Sorry, no can do.” Bismuth was predictably uncaring for her request, though she turned her head to face the other gem more casually. Her smile was broad and merciless, but only in that same seemingly-friendly way the warrior always seemed to carry herself. Both arms were still moving up and down on her cock with Peridot as the warm, wet throatfuck toy, and with every push forward a pair of heavy pale blue balls rose up and crashed against her delicate green chin. While using Lapis’ former love as personal cocksheathe, Bismuth’s voice was devoid of even the slightest trace of kindness. “This hot little shard would really Bismuth my cock if I didn’t have it inside of her all the time. Ha! Look who I’m telling, I’m sure you’ve heard it.”

She knew. She knew that Lapis had been lurking, sobbing, sometimes even cracking the door open and peeking. The smirk on Bismuth’s face said as much, and it was utterly heartless the way she delighted in Lapis’ sorrow. She was about to make things even worse for the other gem, and Lapis could sense as much by the growing look of predatory delight crossing the blacksmith’s face. Before she was able to flee the sign and retreat to the peace of her bedroom, Bismuth spoke up, and started to pull Peridot straight off of her cock.

“I’ll tell you what, Lapis. I’ll make you a deal.” Bismuth finally spoke, and easily manipulated the tiny Peridot in her arms. The tip of her cock pulled from the green gem’s mouth with a loud pop, and as she spun her around the threads of spit dangling between Peridot’s lips and Bismuth’s cock smeared all over them both. Soon, she held Peridot just above her mighty dick facing outwards, and the smaller gem was already scrambling, moving her hands down to brace her hands against the sides of that pale blue cock and line it up against the entrance to her wickedly tight little pussy. Not once did Peridot even look at Lapis, let alone acknowledge her presence. Not a hello, not a passing glance, not even so much as a sniff in her direction. As that little green gem began to slide down on that enormous blue dick, Bismuth stole Lapis’ attention with her stern and steady voice once more. “You kneel right there and watch...and maybe we’ll keep it down. For an hour.”

“...w...why...why would you want me to wat--”

“Cocky, bitch gems like you didn’t turn against the homeworld until you didn’t have a choice.” Bismuth finally spoke up, looking over the head of her tiny green slut while casting her eyes towards Lapis. Peridot was a giggling mess as the inches of cock flowed inside of her, stretching her pussy to an impossible degree, slowly bulging her lap and her belly, and making her surprisingly full, pretty breasts bounce. She wasn’t even half-down and already moaning so loud that Lapis had a hard time hearing Bismuth’s voice, who was speaking in a state that could be described as nothing short of immensely relaxed...even with the venom dripping from her tongue. “You didn’t stop being a lacky for the Diamonds until they treated you like the trash you are. You didn’t stand up for Earth or the Crystal Gems like this hot little shard right here.”

“...but...but I’m Steven’s friend, and...and I help-”

“You ran.” Bismuth’s voice turned suddenly hard, and her eyes went narrow with a harsh and intense glare. It was so ferocious that it seemed to force Lapis right down to her knees, putting her a mere foot or so away from where Peridot’s little green pussy was gobbling up that mighty cock. The smells, the sounds, they were almost unimaginable - a blend of jealousy, arousal, pain, and anxiety flooded through Lapis with every second. She even turned her face away to gaze to the floor, and in doing so only ended up being struck by a few drops of nectar splashed to her cheeks, such was the ferocity that Bismuth was fucking Peridot in that moment. With one hand under one of Peridot’s thighs and the other viciously manhandling a tiny green breast, Bismuth beamed a wide smile and cradled Peridot against her as she reminded Lapis of her crimes. “Too bad for you! You ran off like a piece of worthless homeworld trash, and I was here to give her the cock she needed! Look at her! She barely even knows you’re here!”

“...guh...s-so...good...jam that thrust stump into me...” Peridot’s voice was less of a desperate scream and more of a heated whimper, but it perfectly confirmed Bismuth’s words. Her eyes were rolled back in her head, a line of drool escaped the corner of her mouth, and her belly bulged with every last thrust given to her. Not once did she even look in Lapis’ direction, even as the juice of her tight green cunt dashed towards her on one of any number of intense penetrations. “...fuck my...rod receptacle...it belongs to you…”

Lapis just wept. With a hand moving to her cheek to try and shield herself from her former love’s squirt, she clenched her teeth and did her best to endure. It was agonizing like the mirror never was, and the pain that ran through her was worse than her greatest nightmares of what the Diamonds could have done to her. Bismuth was right - she deserved this. She had turned her back on Peridot, on Steven, on all the Crystal Gems...and when she wasn’t there, Bismuth had stepped in. The fact that this horror was something purely of Lapis’ own making made her ache all the harder, and it was hard to tell just what was wetter in that moment, her cheeks or Peridot’s pussy.

Soon, it wouldn’t be a competition. As Peridot continued bouncing up and down on Bismuth’s rod, both of the gems were pushed into a state of wild orgasm before too long. Peridot with a series of desperate shrieking and giggling and groaning, and Bismuth with a confident grunt that came as she locked her hands around Peridot’s waist and jammed her fiercely down - hilting her so hard that her belly bulged nearly to the point of striking her chin, and that she’d have difficulty pushing herself free of her own merit. Once Peridot was planted atop her Bismuth’s cock began to unload, pulsing with burst after burst of cum that rioted deep within the smaller gem. The noise forced Lapis to finally look up, and she was made to bear witness to the sight of Peridot’s belly swelling and swelling while that throbbing blue cock twitched against the tight seam of her pussy.

“...P...Peridot...please...please look at me…?” Lapis let the words quiver from her throat, hoping that as Peridot’s belly swelled with Bismuth’s cum, she might afford a small glance. Maybe the warmth and that creamy pleasure put Peridot in a good enough mood to grant her that small kindness, to show that perhaps she could be forgiven one day? The words fell on deaf ears, and Lapis was simply left sobbing as Peridot’s belly filled up and the green gem pressed a hand against her slit, holding it there even as she started to pull herself up and off her lover’s enormous rod.

“W-Wow, thanks…” Peridot groaned as she practically melted into Bismuth in that moment, who leaned back against the couch as casual as could be. As her big blue cock flopped forward, one last jet of cream rolled from the tip and formed a noticeable white puddle there on the floor of the beachhouse. Since Peridot was jealousy holding a hand against her pussy to keep all that precious warm cum inside, outside of a tiny glistening few dots on Bismuth’s cock it was the only bit of cream Lapis saw. Peridot’s hair pressed to Bismuth’s chest and bent to form against it, and she lifted her head towards Bismuth with a satisfied and spent look on her face. “Give...give me a minute...pretty sure I’ll shatter if you fuck me right away again!”

“You’ve got two minutes.” Bismuth chuckled in response, and gave a small glance towards Lapis there on the floor. It was clear the words weren’t meant just for Peridot, but the blue gem as well. “Two minutes, Lapis, to clean up the mess, or you have to watch me fuck her again.”

Lapis blinked - her eyes wide and her teeth clenching at the demand. Her eyes darted back and forth between the puddle of cum on the floor and the exhausted sight of her former love resting against Bismuth’s body. She had already stepped out and subjected herself to watch this nightmare, but...but maybe if she did as Bismuth asked, maybe then she’d show mercy?

Wordlessly, Lapis started to lower herself down to all fours, and she positioned her head slowly between Bismuth’s feet. As she brought her mouth towards the puddle of cum laying there on the floor, a few drops from the blacksmith’s twitching cockhead fell straight down, patting against the back of her neck and making her openly gasp and weep. With eyes shut tight and her tears mixing with Bismuth’s cum, Lapis slowly her stuck out her tongue and started to bring her face towards the creamy pool on the floor.

And just before she made contact, just when she thought her miserable life couldn’t get any worse, she finally heard Peridot acknowledge her presence. Not to her, of course, but to the only gem that mattered in her life anymore.

“...you’re wasting good floor cum on her.” Peridot spoke directly to Bismuth, in words Lapis was only permitted to hear because she thought less than nothing of her anymore. “She doesn’t appreciate anything anyone does for her.”

“Heh, I know, Peridot.” Bismuth responded, just as Lapis’ tongue stretched forward and began to clean the mess. “You’re none of her Bismuth anymore. She’s lucky to clean up the splatter.”

And Lapis, with a broken heart and tears that would make Blue Diamond proud, had no other recourse but to agree.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Some gem cuckin' good times for ya'll!
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter if you dig on this rough stuff!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
